


Umbrella

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain), YokubouNoRain



Series: YnR Especiales 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, YnR Especiales 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Peter está ansioso por compartir el Día de San Valentín con Tony, y aunque no tiene un regalo especial para él, el mayor sí tiene algo que lo dejará sin palabras.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts (mentioned), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: YnR Especiales 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635028
Kudos: 6





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Gwyneth Paltrow, Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

Llovía copiosamente, pero Peter estaba feliz. Todavía faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que la clase terminara, pero ya no podía aguantar las ganas de largarse de ahí. Cuando el profesor dijo que ya podían irse, Peter fue el primero en salir del salón y llegar corriendo a la salida trasera. Miró a sus espaldas y lanzó una red de telaraña a la reja. Con la lluvia golpeándole el rostro, llegar a Stark Industries fue toda una odisea. Debió valerse de su sentido arácnido para llegar a la oficina de Tony. Husmeó a través de la ventana pero no encontró a su novio.  
Su novio.  
Peter se sonrió al recordar la confesión que le dio a Tony en la fiesta de Año Nuevo. No recordaba todo lo que dijo, ya que estaba ebrio y los recuerdos se mezclaban con el alcohol, pero sí recordaba que Tony había accedido a comenzar una relación con él. Y eso era lo único que importaba. Miró hacia abajo y se arrepintió de hacerlo. Tragó saliva en seco al haberse dado cuenta de la altura a la que se encontraba. Subió hasta la azotea y bajó por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el piso donde estaba la oficina de su pareja. Su secretaria se sorprendió al verlo con la ropa empapada.  
—Buenas tardes. ¿Tony?  
—El señor Stark se encuentra en la sala de reuniones —respondió la mujer—. ¿Quién lo busca?  
—¿Peter? —el muchacho se volteó para saludar a Pepper, quien lo miró de arriba a abajo—. ¿Qué haces así?  
—Afuera está lloviendo.  
—¿Y no tienes paraguas? Mary, consígueme un cambio de ropa para Peter —le pidió a la secretaria mientras ella prácticamente empujaba al muchacho dentro de la oficina. Sacó de dentro de uno de los cajones que decoraban la parte inferior de los estantes una toalla que le extendió al muchacho. Peter esperaba, con el tiempo, también reconocer qué había en el interior de cada uno de esos cajones con los ojos cerrados—. Tony está en una reunión, pero ya no tarda en venir.  
—Qué suerte.  
—¿Suerte? ¡Te vio por las cámaras de la empresa! —Peter miró de reojo la expresión seria en el rostro de Pepper, expresión que a los pocos segundos se transformó en una sonrisa—. Ya que estás aquí, dile a Tony que mi trabajo terminó.  
—¿Ya se va?  
—Si tú estás aquí, eso quiere decir que May está sola, así que, sí.  
—Pero May está trabajando…  
—Me dijo que salió temprano —mencionó la mujer sin poder evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras agitaba su teléfono de un lado a otro. Peter sintió calidez en su pecho. Así como él fue sincero con Tony la noche del último día del 2019, May lo había sido con Pepper. Estaba feliz porque su tía también hubiera encontrado el amor después de tanto tiempo—. Así que yo también me voy. Puedes esperar aquí por Tony.  
—Muchas gracias, señorita Potts.  
Una vez Peter se quedó solo, paseó por la oficina. Se detuvo ante las fotografías que estaban colgadas sobre una de las paredes. Tony era un hombre guapo, pero en esas fotografías donde tenía la misma edad que Peter…  
La entrada del dueño de la empresa interrumpió sus pensamientos. Peter le sonrió al verlo, y Tony imitó el gesto. Vio que el recién llegado gesticulaba algo, y su invitado apresuró el paso para llegar lo más pronto posible a sus brazos.  
—Hola, mi amor —le susurró Tony. De no ser porque Peter estaba aferrado a la cintura del mayor, habría caído al suelo, derretido de la ternura. El hombre levantó su cabeza y le dio un suave beso en los labios—. ¿Así que viniste balanceándote entre los edificios, Spider-Man?  
—Quería verte —Peter se asomó apenas para ver la expresión de Tony al responderle, y fue tan hermosa que todavía no existían palabras para describirla.  
Tony se quedó unos momentos allí, sólo abrazando a Peter y siendo abrazado por él, tratando que cada una de sus facciones quedara grabada en su mente.  
—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?  
—¿Terminaste?  
—Niño… La empresa tiene mi nombre. Puedo hacer lo que quiera —Peter se sonrió. No importaba su edad, para Tony él siempre sería _su_ niño—. Si digo que nos vamos, nos vamos.  
  


* * *

  
La ciudad estaba atestada de gente pese a la llovizna. Tony había decidido ponerse ropa informal y salir con su pareja, juntos y compartiendo un paraguas. Se quedaron de pie frente a un cruce peatonal. Si levantaban un poco la vista, un edificio inmenso parecía amenazarlos con su altura. Tony levantó un poco el paraguas y Peter acompañó el gesto con la mirada. Sobre las pantallas en las ventanas apareció una araña que fue formando letra por letra y hasta un corazón alrededor de lo que terminaron siendo las palabras que Tony le susurró a Peter al oído.  
—Feliz día de San Valentín —Peter lo miró y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. ¿Vas a llorar? ¿Por qué vas a llorar?  
—Es que es demasiado hermoso —reconoció Peter en un sollozo.  
Tony rió y volvió a abrazar al muchacho.  
—Quiero darte un regalo como este cada año de mi vida —le susurró.  
—Me tienes en desventaja. ¿Qué podría darte yo?  
—¿Lo dices en serio? —Tony sostuvo el rostro de Peter entre sus manos y apoyó su nariz sobre la suya—. Que estés a mi lado ya es más que suficiente para mí.  
La gente a su alrededor rompió en aplausos, y Peter se hundió sobre el espacio entre su cuello y su cabeza, completamente avergonzado.  
—¿Podemos largarnos de aquí?  
—Dónde tú quieras.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
